blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ZeroXEbony/Read Please
Okay guys here’s a request from Zero, I’ve noticed a few things that I need to address after some observation and speaking with others: 1. This place needs more input. People need to be talking in more than just PM because some people really like the comments for crits. Mega in particular. Its not that hard and it doesn't take that much time to make a comment on something just a few words on the article the story, the chapter, the episode, whatever. But I wont force you, if you don’t keep up with something that’s your own business. 2. I can not be the only one people RP with. This is RPing with everyone, not RPing with Zero. I don’t mind RPing with everyone but I can only do one at a time/group work. I’m not superhuman. I encourage the idea of RPing with others and giving each other ideas. 3. If you have a suggestion, character, story idea, plot device, whatever, speak up! Stop being so scared of giving ideas, the worst you’ll get is a decline and its likely they’ll try to work with you anyway. There is no reason to be afraid of suggesting ideas, that's how everything begins...an idea. Everyone is quiet here I noticed, can we try and be just a bit less private all the time? We have documents to work with now as well if the chat just isn't working for an anouncement, blogs are your friend to. 4. There are no longer any “This person’s storytime” you have a story feel free to RP it regardless of where it fits on the timeline. CTS is going, yes it is it is ONGOING. Doesn't mean other things can't be going that don't involve just me. Its up to you to talk to people and involve them no one elses, but no one is keeping you from doing anything. Even if you aren't confident in your work how will you improve if you don't try? Finally Mega would like an honest opinion from you all on his own stories. (A&K and Strands of Fate) Do you follow it? What do you think he could do better? 'Come out of your shells and talk to him please, he wants to hear what you have to say as its a vital part of his decision on his continuation of his solo work. This is your chance to tell him. He was genuinely disappointed by the fact no one came up to him and suggested ideas when he was willing to work with them in the past. So be honest, be polite in your responses, I’m expecting to see something along the lines of what I’ve seen in PM discussions. ' Alright all that aside, I would like to start a few blogs maybe weekly or something where we discuss something in the stories, characters or w/e. A bit of a crit/suggestion circle or just discussions. I'm sure we can think of something. Do you think that's a good idea? Let me know bellow. Category:Blog posts